Only You
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: It was never about Edward. It was always about Alice. The one that was already with someone else, the relationship that Bella could not find it within herself to break. However, Alice's departure broke Bella and now she can't deal with the pain any more.


_Author's Note: This is a piece of flash fiction, a oneshot, it will not be continued or lengthened at all. Please read and review, especially if you have constructive criticism. Thank you, enjoy._

* * *

><p>The dark haired girl approached the edge of the cliff, her eyes misty as she looked down at the waves breaking against the rocks a hundred feet below her. The girl's heart thumped hard against her sternum, shuddering with the adrenaline that ran through her blood system as the anxiety that had settled within her body. A pale white hand lifted to brush a lock of pure mahogany brown hair behind the young girl's ear, curling it around the delicate structure of her ear before allowing her hand to fall back to her side. Her chest rose slightly as her eyes slid closed, a brief smile drifting onto her lips before she began to speak.<p>

"I know you can see this happening Alice, I know that you will. I've made my decision. I don't want you to change it unless you are prepared to be here for the rest of my life, my life as I choose for it to be, not as you choose it to be." Bella murmured softly, her eyes remaining closed as she breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the salt water as it blew inland on the breeze. "I don't want to be anything but by your side for the rest of eternity, if I cannot do that I do not want to be alive. When I came to Forks I found what had been missing for the previous seventeen years of my life, my body adjusted to you and my heart became yours the moment that I met you. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to get in-between your relationship with Jasper, but Alice, I've loved you always. Edward meant nothing to me and he never would. You were always my reason for being."

The girl breathed in deeply, allowing the air to fill her lungs as she lifted a hand to her chest, covering the throbbing muscle in her chest gently. "The moment that I met you something tugged me towards you and your family. I wanted to be with you for the rest of forever, even when I thought that forever would be a lifetime. Knowing what you were didn't change that, knowing that you were married didn't change that, knowing that you wanted to bleed me dry didn't change that. I just needed to be with you Alice. Don't forget that I love you Alice, never forget that I wanted to spend forever loving you, even if it was from afar, I would never have come between you and Jasper, but Alice... You were my forever, my eternity; you were everything that I wanted and more. If I was Emmett you were my Rosalie, if I was Carlisle you were my Esme." The girl paused again as she tried to think of the words that she wanted to say but they didn't gone to her, instead her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Seeing you smile and laugh was good enough for me, I didn't have to kiss you even though I ached to do so, I didn't have to touch you even though I wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. I know your ability Alice; I know you are seeing this, so I wanted to tell you before I died exactly why you broke me. I wanted you to know that I love you. I love you even now, even after you left and took my heart with you. Edward's words stung me but I was thankful because I wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. I love you Alice, you and only you." The dark haired girl allowed her eyes to open, her gaze shifting to the roiling ocean, a smile breaking out onto her face as she saw the waves crashing hard against the cliff face. "Don't come after me Alice, allow me to die. I love you..."

Bella took a deep breath, her muscles tensing her bare toes curling against the edge of the cliff as she prepared herself to jump. "Goodbye Alice. I'm sorry."

Once those words had left her lips the young brown haired girl tensed and bent her knees, pushing upwards and forwards off the ground to propel her body into the water. Her body fell through the air, her arms pinned to her side as she fell, a smile on her lips and laughter erupting from her mouth. She knew that the dark haired vampire had seen her message, which meant there was nothing she needed to do. Instead, the young girl allowed herself to crash through the surface of the water, her head disappearing through the shallows as the force of her fall propelled her down into the gloomy darkness. Bella's body sank quickly, her shoulders brushing the rocks as she fell, her clothes tearing as they caught on the sharp edges, blood seeping out of the wounds on her body. However, the young girl refused to allow her body to fight the water, her arms clawed at the water but only to tug herself deeper, her mouth opening as she struggled to breathe forcing her body to take in the water.

A crimson red flame danced through the water, but the dark haired girl didn't care, her eyes closing as darkness crept into the edge of her vision. Her thoughts centred on Alice Cullen and the family that had left her behind. "I love you Alice." The girl thought, a smile appearing on her lips before panic took over as her body forced her to gulp for air that wasn't there. As the young girl swallowed the water, she allowed herself to stop fighting, her body sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

A sharp pain ran through the dark haired girl's body from her left shoulder prompting her eyes to open to try to peer through the darkness, a bright flame covered head at her side, teeth digging into her flesh. The girl's heart seized in her chest for a moment, her body flailing from side to side as she tried to fight the woman off, she knew who it was, but she didn't want to become a vampire if it wasn't Alice that would be by her side. She didn't want to know that she had a chance of forever. The redhead detached herself from Bella's shoulder; however, her eyes were wild as if she had lost her chance at something. The dark haired girl found herself smiling, the blood continuing to pump out of her body as she sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"Goodbye Alice..." The girl whispered softly into the water as her eyes closed for the final time, her body going limp.


End file.
